


Moving on

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, if you really like otayuri don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: "So I guess this is it." That was the last time Otabek heard something from Yuri.





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago(really long time ago) and it does nothing getting dust in my docs so here it is.   
> I'm sorry Otabek, I'm sorry Yuri.

He should have know it.   
There was that old song saying "first love is the true one, the rest are to forget"   
He should have listened.   
He thought he had found heaven but he found a life full of insecurities and extreme jealousy. Violence at the order of the day, both verbally and physically.    
  
He never lose a fight, but he surrendered for the sake of being good, for wanting things to work between them.    
  
He thought those soldier eyes could save him. He didn't know he didn't need a savior, he needed to be understood, he needed to take care of someone as that someone would take care of him.    
  
Such temperament, really Otabek should have known nothing good could come out, but he was infatuated and crush love is blind beyond explanation.   
  
It was sad to let him go. Yuri was the one to say goodbye first.   
  
"I guess this is it".    
  
That's what Yuri said. His eyes not meeting his own. He had his head down, but he knew he won't be fighting anymore. Now he knew he deserved better than someone stepping on him every now and then. He needed to take care of himself, to be free of such relationship that only brought him pain in the end. Opening his eyes about his relationship with Yuri was the best thing. It hurt as hell, but it was necessary.    
  
He spent some time to himself to heal. And it worked, enough to try again.   
  
Because since a simple message from a really old friend turned on a spark in him he thought it was dead.   
  
"Hi Beka. Are you okay?"   
  
And many more messages after. He knew Jean was available for him. He had shown interest in Otabek even when he was still with Yuri, always being there as support, as annoying as he was. His thoughts were confirmed when JJ asked him to go out. And he allowed himself another chance.    
  
It was time to move on.


End file.
